


I belong to me

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Protective Siblings, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billie Hargrove moves out.





	I belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

If she's honest, a part of Billie never thought this day would come. 

She's had a bag packed for a _long_ time, she worked any odd job she could in California and saved every dime she was able, and has been treating her lifeguarding job much the same way, (it's not like she spends much, her only regular expenses are the occasional bottle of perfume, some shirts, and an earring or two, her weights are old and she's going to use them as long as she can, her car is the only thing she's ever spent much on). 

It wasn't going to be enough though, and she'd finally had to consider selling said _beautiful and amazing_ car, and that hurt.

She knows most would think it was vanity (and that is a factor) but that car matters so much to her because it's _there._ It's something she can rely on.

But these days she's got more than just a car to rely on, she's got three kids she can't get rid of (verging on more, Willow and Destinee have been coming around lately), she's got friends, she has a shithead little brother who looks like he's on the verge of punching Neil any time he so much as looks at her, and she's got a Stephanie. If she has to lose her car... it'll still hurt, but she'll live.

Or at least she thought that she'd have to live with that, until Susan pulls her aside one night after a particulary bad blow from Neil.

Turns out she's not the only one who's been saving money in this house, and apparently Susan's been saving that to give _her._

She bristles immediately at that for a few reasons. One being that if Susan can do this for her why isn't she doing that for her _own_ kid? Why is she staying here? _What if Neil turns on Max and Billie isn't here?_ Two, she doesn't need or want anything from Susan, from the woman who tried so hard to be her mother (as if she would ever let her) but turned a blind eye to her busted lips and reddened cheeks over and over again. 

It takes a long conversation (read: argument) and more than a few expletives on her part before she agrees to take the money. Her pride feels rubbed raw by the whole thing, but part of their "agreement" was that Susan would help her continue to see Max, would tell her if Neil ever raised a hand to him, and will at least consider trying to get out of there herself.

Even if Susan doesn't help her she'll be around, she'll look out for the shithead if Susan won't, besides he'd never let her hear the end of it if she wasn't there to drive him to the arcade, and then Even and Luca would be giving her those disappointed stares they're so good at delivering when she's being an asshole.

At the end of the day she's got enough for a (small, not particularly pretty), apartment and some rent money, she may have to look into getting a second job but that's manageable. She's tired of living in fear, tired of being beaten down by Neil's words and backhands, tired of having to sneak out to see Stephanie, tired of having to act like Heather isn't her friend because Neil doesn't like her having any girl friends, tired of worrying he'll see Luca and try to hurt her. 

By the time she's shoved her stuff into the trunk of her car (hurrying, before Neil gets back from work) and pulled out of the driveway for hopefully the _last_ time she feels ten tonnes lighter.

She feels _free._

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys she's out! It took a bit longer than intended but she's out! And this is probably the nicest I'm ever going to treat Susan in a fanfic.
> 
> Title is from Loren Gray's 'Queen'
> 
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
